The Sinking Ship of Doom
by undergoing malfunction
Summary: Zim, Dib and Dizzy aboard the Titanic, with their own intentions in mind. But what they don't know is that their missions might lead them to a tragic death.
1. Chapter 1

**I DUN OWN IZ:D**

**Southampton, England - 1912**

He was excited to be here.

Not only for traveling all the way to England, but because he was finally allowed to go to a real Swollen eyeball organization-like meeting. Travelling to England was just a bonus.

Of course, it would have been nice if he didn't have to go alone. His father was working in the lab as usual, trying to help mankind with their toasting troubles. But since his father was a hard worker, he couldn't really blame him for not coming.

As for his sister Gaz, she was glad just to get him out of the house.. In fact, he was pretty glad to leave her.

But he couldn't think of this as a vacation... The Swollen eyeball organization was counting on him the get these 'top secret' video tapes to Agent Abdominal Snowbeast in New York City as soon as possible. But it was hard not to think of it as a vacation, since Dib was going to travel to New York City on one of the most luxurious ships built... _The Titanic._

Dib finally got a good look at it as the Titanic's passengers waited anxiously to go aboard... It wasn't time to go on the ship yet, but by just gazing upon its magnificence was worth the wait.

Not only was he going to finally show the Swollen Eyeball Organization that he should finally be taken seriously, rather than some stupid kid always calling them to tell them that aliens are trying to destroy the planet, he was going on the trip of a life time... Little did he know that trip of a life time would soon end in despair.

_knock knock_

_"you maay enter..."_

The small green alien opened the door to the abandond shack. it was dark, and had the smell of burnt bacon.

"Gir," Zim said. "You stay out here... For this disgusting, hhhorible animal to give us what we want, We can't afford to scare him!!!"

A long pause.

"...I FOUND SUM GUM!" Gir exclaimed, putting a black, sticky object into his mouth.

Zim twitched. Without another word, he stepped into the shack and closed the door.

It was completely black. Zim coughed at the sickening smell of burnt bacon. He took another step forward, when suddenly a dim light clcked on in front of him. There sat a fat, greasy man, swallowing burnt bacon, licking the grease from his fingers.

Zim held his mouth, stopping himself from throwing up. He took two steps backwards.

"Ehem... I am here FOR... The _brain._"

The man laughed out loud, causing little bacon bits to fly from its mouth. Zim held his mouth again. But not to stop him from throwing up, from from yelling at that horrible man.

After the man stopped laughing, he began munchingon more bacon.

"I figured." Said the man, with his mouth full. "With my history with you Irkens, I'd figure you'd want the Tallest Black's magnificent brain back. But you... How could the Tallest trust a puny irken like youself, to retrieve something so powerful... And dangerous?"

"They don't know you're here. After killing the Black Tallest, you managed to escape to an unknown part of the universe. The almight Tallest searched for you for years, but could never find you. You tried to use the brain here, on this horrible planet... The perfect, hidden place to find the secrets of the universe, and possibly destroy it. But you didn't. Why...?!"

The man's face became serious. "Hidden in the mind of the Black Tallest... There are things that were not meant to be seen. I realized that there are horrible things-"

"Yes, yes. Horrible things to use to destroy the universe. Now, where is it??" Zim asked impatiently.

Another long pause.

The man chuckled. "I don't have it."

Zim's mouth dropped. "What?!"

"Another came before you. I gave him the brain, and he's gone."

Zim grabbed the man by his greasy shirt.

"Where is he?!"

The man swatted Zim away. "He mentioned something about traveling on water... He must be goin to travel on the unsinkable... The Titanic."

Zim was silent. His heart was beating fast.

"Eh... Water?"

"Yes. His hover ship or whatever was damaged... So he must be goin on the Titanic. If you want the brain, you'll probably find him there."

Zim sighed.

"So... When does this ship leave?"

**Hope you liked the first chapter...! I tried my best to keep the characters 'in' character, so... Yeah. Meh.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost time for the ship to depart.

Even though Dib was surrounded by a huge crowd to people, it was kind of lonely for him.

Suddenly, he heard shouts from behind.

"Get out of the way!"

"Move it!"

"Move away, disgusting human - stink!!"

Dib reconized that rude voice...

"Zim, wait!! You're going to fast!!"

Oh dear lord. He brought _her _with him.

Dizzy. She was a nice girl, even though she was irken... And even though she was a peace lover, she was down right crazy... And hyper... And clingy.

Mostly clingy. She thinks Zim is her best friend... That's what she _thinks._

Finally, Dib was able to see Zim. He prayed he wasn't going on the Titanic.

_Please say he's not going on the Titanic..._

_Please say it..._

_PLEASE!_

He heard Zim gasp.

"Dib Worm!!?" He exclaimed.

"Dib!!" Dizzy exclaimed, running up to Dib and hugging him.

"Dizzy," Dib said. "Please don't say you and Zim are going to go on the Titanic.."

"We are!" Dizzy exclaimed. "Zim needs to find-"

Zim pushed her away. He put his finger to his lips.

"Dib stink," He said calmly. "I am merely on an Irken mission that's NONE OF YOR BUSINESS!"

"Zim, I don't know what you're up to, but whatever it is, I will stop you!"

"We'll see about thaa...!" Zim paused. His eyes widened as he stared into another direction. Dib looked into his direction, to find he was staring at the Titanic. Diz and Gir did the same.

"Eh... What is it?"

"What, the ship?"

"T-that's..." 

"The Titanic."

"Eh??"

Zim slapped Dib's head.

"DO NOT FINISH MY SENTENCES!!"

"Alright! Sheesh.." Dib rubbed his head. "Anyway, yea, that's the Titanic. This ship I, and apparently you also, are going to sail on."

Zim shuddered. Dib was suprised at this.

"What... You're not _scared, _are you?"

Zim glared at him.

"Of course not!! Ahem.."

"You do know we'll be sailing on the Atlantic _Ocean..._ right?" Dib smirked.

Dizzy suddenly hugged Zim tightly. "Yes, and as Zimmy said, he is scared of nothing!!''

Zim winced away from Dib in embarassment. He couldn't let his worst enemy know he was afraid to go out on the ocean.

Dib sighed. He didn't want to comfort his enemy, but he also didn't want him to be so clingy all the way to New York.

"Zim, relax." He said. "I've read that the Titanic is unsinkable... We'll be completely safe until New York."

Zim didn't bother to look at him. He stared at the Titianic. Could he believe he would be safe on it?

A sudden rush of cold air came upon Zim. He had admitted to himself, that he was actually terrified.

**Hope you liked the second chapter!! 3rd is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I don't own IZ. And just so everyone knows, I hardly know anything about ships. So if I make a mistake, feel free to tell me.**

Dib could see people getting on the ship. It must be time to go.

The ship made a loud honking sound, casuing Zim to jump in place.

"Time to go, Zim!" Dizzy exclaimed, grinning.

"Eh... Yes.." Zim stammered. Dib looked at him suspiciously.

"You both _do_ know that you need money and a reservation to get on the Titanic, right?" He said.

A long pause.

"Reservation?" Diz and Zim asked at the same time.

Suddenly, Gir screamed, "THAT SHIP IS HUGE!!" And began rolling on the ground.

Zim sighed. "Dib worm, Tell me more about this _reservation._"

Dib gave him an annoyed look. "You need a reservation to get on the ship... They're not going to let you on if you didn't get a reservation!" He said, smiling. Diz gave him a sad look.

"We'll see about that, Dib stink.''

Dib, Zim, Dizzy and Gir walked toward the boat, excited to get on. Well... Everyone but Zim. When they were about to get on the ship, a tall man stopped him.

"Name, please." He asked Dib.

"Dib. The son of docter Membrane?" The man checked his list.

"Yes, yes... Go right ahead." the man said. Dib walked past the man, giving Zim gleeful smile.

"You have a reservation, kid?" The man asked.

"Ehh... Listen earth worm, I was busy today, So I was not able to make a reservation." Said Zim.

"Sorry, sir." The man said. "We are completely booked... We have no more room."

Zim thought for a moment. Suddenly, turned to a man behind him, and kicked him into the water.

Silence.

"Ehm... I guess that leaves one room open for you and your friend, there." The man said, checking off Zim on his list.

"You may go ahead in, sir."

Zim gave Dib an evil smile. Once again, he was able to get what he wanted.

"What do you want that's on this ship, Zim?" Dib asked, angrily.

"I assure you," Zim siad, "My intentions are NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Dib frowned. He hated it when Zim did that. And by 'that', he meant yelling in his face.

"I mean it, Zim," He said. "I'm watching you!"

"Yea, yea, whatever." Zim said, annoyed. He hated when Dib did that. And by 'that', he meant ''trying'' to be a hero.

"Hey, Zim!" Dizzy exclaimed. "Come look at this!" She pulled him to the boat's bow. Zim tried pulling away, but she only tugged harder.

"Look at the Atlantic Ocean, Zim! It's so huge!" Dizzy exclaimed happily. Zim sighed.

"Yes, yes, it's a sight to behold. NOW LET GO OF ME!" Zim pulled away. Dizzy continued to stare at the ocean, while Zim stayed away from the water.

Dib came by. Maybe he could get some answers from Dizzy. "Hey, Dizzy," He began. Dizzy faced him and grinned.

"Hiya, Dib!" She exclaimed. "Isn't the ocean AWESUM??"

"Uhm... Yeah. Listen, I gotta ask, why are You and Zim going to New York?"

"We are not going to New York." She said, not paying much attention.

"What? What do you mean?"He asked. Dizzy looked at him for a second, then looked at the ocean.

"Ehm... Never mind." She said. Dib didn't ask anymore right then, knowing he wouldn't be able to get much more out of her.

Suddenly, the Titanic blew her horn once more, Dib thought that must have meant that she was ready to go.

-

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please ****REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own IZ. I **_**do**_** own the character Dizzy.**

**Katchak.**

The Titanic was ready to go. Everyone could feel the giant ship move in the water, which excited everyone.

"WE'RE MOVING!!" Exclaimed Gir. He suddenly pulled a cupcake out of nowhere and stuffed it in his mouth. Dizzy smiled at his cuteness, while Dib and Zim just stared at him.

"So then..." Dib began, trying to get the picture of cupcake icing smeared on Gir's mouth out of his mind. "Zim, what class are you in?"

"Eh? Oh... I think third class."

Dib grinned. He knew Zim didn't know what he was in for.

"Oh, yeah, great!" He said, covering up the 'I'm lying' look on his face. "I'm in second class."  
"What?!" Zim hissed as he shoved Dib. "You can not be in a higher class than ZIM!"

"Oh yes I can," Dib replied. " I spent more money than you, while you just pushed a random person, who happened to be in third class, overboard."

Zim growled. Another thing he hated about Zim was that he always tried to sound _smart._... Unfortunately, it sometimes worked.

"Hey, Zim," Said Dizzy, straining herself to carry their bags. "Eh, could you help me with these?"  
"Can't you get them yourself?"

"I'm trying - They're so heavy!!" She exclaimed. Dib glared at Zim... There must have been some kind of alien devices in his bags. As Zim finally decided to help Dizzy with their bags, Dib went to the edge of the boat's bow.

The ocean was big. The water sparkled as the sun shined down upon it. It was a beautiful day, hardly any clouds in the sky. It was about 3 o clock in the afternoon.

Dib wished that he wasn't so lonely on this trip. It was really supoosed to be a mission for the Swollen Eyeballs, but he'd atleast like to enjoy it. But then again, he really didn't have any friends. Gaz pretty much hated his guts, and his dad is always gone at work. Everyone at school thought he was weird, and Zim was his worst enemy. And he wasn't too sure if Dizzy was his friend or not - I guess he didn't really mind her.

Zim... He had to keep an eye out for him. He was up to something, he just knew it. It seemed that he had two missions - To deliver the video tapes, and to watch out for Zim.

Dib grabbed his bags and headed to his room. He smiled at the thought of Zim in third class... Boy, was he in for a suprise.

**Third Class Rooms**

Zim stared at his room from the doorway. It was small, and a tad dirty. On the wall, he noticed there was a window. He could see the ocean water swoosh around in front of it. That made him quiver.

"So, Zim," Dizzy began. There is a bunk bed, and a single bed. Which one would you like?"  
"Dibs on the top bunk!" Exclaimed Zim, slamming his body on the top of the bunk bed.

"Okay then..." Said Dizzy, setting her things on the single bed. "Let's see here... Clothes, tacos, handcuffs... Here it is!" Dizzy handed Zim a pair of goggles. "Yyyesss.." Zim grinned grimly. '' This is it! This is what we shall use to find the Black Tallest's brain! It's perfect..."  
"How does it work?" Dizzy asked. Zim chuckled.

"That is just what I'd expect from you, Dizzy." He said with a smirk. "Your kind can not even begin to understand how to... uh..." Zim paused. He began searching for the 'on' button on the goggles.

"Grr... How do you turn this thing on?!" He began slamming the goggles on the wall. Suddenly, Dizzy snatched it away from Zim. She pushed a random ubttone on the goggles and handed it back to Zim.

"There you go!" She said, happily.

"Eh... Y-yes!" Zim exclaimed, putting on the goggles. "Of course! I am BRILLIANT!" He began scanning the room with the goggles. It was some sort of special x-ray vision... He could see Gir's very... small brain, the inside of a suitcase... He quickly tore the goggles form his face when he realized he could see through Dizzy's clothes.

"Ehem.." He coughed, putting the goggles away. "The best time to search for the brain is in the middle of the night, when Dib is asleep along with the other stink-beasts."

"Okay then." Agreed Dizzy. Gir was on her lap sleeping. She checked her irken watch. It was onw about 5:20. "Hey, Zim," She said, "It's about dinner time. want to come along?"

Zim made a sickly noise. "I do not know if you have noticed, but human food is HORRIBLE."

"Aw, come on, Zim! It could be fun! Plus, you could bring your goggles. Maybe someone there has the brain!" Dizzy stared at Zim with hopeful eyes.

"Eh... Fine! But I will NOT eat any meat... I don't trust these people..." Said Zim, with his eyes looking back and forth.

"YAY!!" Gir suddenly exclaimed.

"No Gir," Zim began, "You're a _dog._ Dogs can't go.

"Aawww..."

So Zim and Dizzy got dressed up, trying to 'blend in.' When they made it to the third class 'dining room', they were suprised at what they saw. It was very noisy, cigarette smoke filled the air, and western-like music filled the room. Some peopel were dancing to the music while holding their drinks in the air and laughing hard for no real reason. Dizzy and Zim were deeply disturbed.

"Uhm... O-okay, Zim.." Said Dizzy with a shakey voice. "You go find us a table, and I'll get some food... Just be careful to dodge the people falling over themselves." Zim gulped. Oh how he hated these people...

Zim went to find an empty table as Dizzy disapeared in the room. When Zim finally found one, a man with lazy eyes came up to him and smiles, he was holding a drink.

"Hay there, kid..." He said in a slow voice. "Want a drink...?"

"What do you have to drink?" Dizzy asked the man behind the food counter.

"We have poop, diet poop, water and beer." Replied the man.

"Uh, I'll just have two large glasses of poop." The man handed the food and drinks. As she turned around to find Zim, she almost tropped the tray full of food she was carrying, at a disturbing sight.

A bunch of people were surrounding the table Zim was sitting at, cheering someone on. There seemed to be a drinking contest. Dizzy pushed through the crowded people to find that Zim was the one who was drinking.

"Bring it on!..." Zim exclaimed in a very unsteady voice. "I could go all night... Who'll be next to challenge the all mighty Zim!!?" He began chugging another glass of beer. Dizzy gave him a very disturbed look.

"Oh, hey there, Dizzy!" Zim exclaimed, putting down the glass of beer. "How you doin?" Suddenly, Zim fell from his chair, onto the floor.

"Oh man, Zim!" Exclaimed Dizzy, She helped him up. "We got to get you back to the room! You've had _way_ too much to drink..."

"Okay then..!" Zim exclaimed. "Hey there, guys... I'm gonna get back to my room... I'll shee you all guys tomorrow, then!"

Dizzy quickly took Zim back to their room and put him in his bed. She carefully watched him as he went to sleep. That would probably be the last time they go to dinner in there.

**Oo Oh man... Seems beer has twice the effect on irkens than humans. Let's hope he doesn't do that again.**

**END OF CHAPTA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello IZ fans:D I've been getting some good reviews, but I've noticed that my chapters were a bit... em... Short. This is caused by a disease called LAZINESS, so I'm going to fix that.**

**Enjoy the show!- Er, Story!**

**Oh, and I don't own Invader Zim, Dib, or Gir. Or the Titanic. But I own Dizzy and the plot!!**

-----------------

Dib laughed out loud. "Zim got drunk?!"

Dizzy gave Dib a disturbed look. It was a pretty strange image of Zim, or any irken really, getting drunk. It was a good thing Zim wasn't there too long though, who knows what could have happened. Since they had no time for dinner, Dizzy had to improvise on getting Zim and herself something to eat, by having some of Gir's muffins that he carried in his hallow head for dinner. After about an hour, thankfully Zim passed out. Dizzy was sure he'd be in for a really bad headache when he woke up, considering all of the beer he drank.

"Yes," Dizzy answered. "He's still unconcious on his bed, I guess it has a bigger effect on him than you humans."

Dib and Dizzy were talking on the boat's bow, it seemed to be their favorite spot. It was another sun shining day, with a light, cool breeze. Dib enjoyed talking to Dizzy, she wasn't as crazy as she was when she talked to Zim. She was actually really nice. But Dib always wondered why she never wanted to help Zim take over the earth as much, or take over any planet, really. It was strange for an 'invader'... If she even was an invader.

"Hey, Dizzy," Began Dib. Dizzy turned her attention to Dib, away from the ocean. "Why is Zim so afraid of the Titanic?"

Dizzy giggled. "He's not afraid!" She said. "Zim isn't afraid of anything!"

Dib let go of the conversation. He wondered, was she in denial, or really that clueless?

"Are you afraid?" Dib asked her. A cool breeze blew by. Dizzy's wig blew through it.

"Of course not." She said. She smiled as she stared out onto the ocean. "I think it is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Dizzy sat herself on the bars placed on the edge of the boat (Making sure no one stupid would fall off.). "On Irk, we don't have oceans like this... Or any at all, really. Mostly just construction sites... The tallest are always trying to build a better empire, but what they are really doing is destroying the last of our planet's beautiful nature."

Dib was suprised at this. He didn't know Dizzy cared so much about her home planet. That must have been why she doesn't want to destroy earth, since it is so beautiful.

"Wow..." Said Dib. "Did the Tallest destroy _all_ of your planet's environment?"

No one answered. Dib quickly faced Dizzy, but she wasn't there.

"Dizzy..?" Suddenly, Dib heard a shout. He sprinted toward the boats edge in panic. There he saw Dizzy hanging over it, barely holding onto the side bars.

"DIB!!!" Dizzy exclaimed with tears running down her face. "HELP ME!!!"

Without thinking, Dib slid under the bars and grabbed Dizzy's hands. His heart was racing, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grab his feet and pull him back onto the ship. Half of Dizzy's body was still hanging overboard. "Hey! Hey!" Dib exclaimed. "Somebody help!"

"Quiet down!" a familiar voice scowled. A second later Dib was thrown onto the ship with Dizzy still hanging on to him. Dib panted heavily, wondering what the heck had just happened. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, when something slightly kicked his head.

"Stu-pid human.." Dib now realized in was Zim - even though he pretty much figured it out the first time he heard his voice. Dib sat up and rubbed the spot on his head where Zim had kicked him. "Dizzy... Dizzy, are you alright?" He opened his eyes. Dizzy was sitting in front of him, shivering. Zim was on his knees and whispering something in her ear. Dizzy was staring into a blank space, not blinking or shifting her eyes to any other direction. She looked like when Gaz had realized that her game slave had run out of batteries for the first time... Petrified.

"Dib stink!" Said Zim, causing Dib to lose his train of thought. "Take Dizzy back to our room. I'd do it, but I have things to do."

Dib agreed, though he was confused. Wasn't Zim in his be, unconcious? And if he says he hates Dizzy so much, why did he save her, including Dib? And what was he whispering in her ear? Dib decided it was best to save the questions for later and take Dizzy back to her room.

-

It was about 6 in the morning. Zim was sitting outside, keeping his distance from the ship's edge. He leaned against a wall and watched the ocean pass him by. The sun was just beginning to rise, the sky was painted with vibrant colors, such as pink, orange and red, with a splash of blue. It was like a painting Zim once saw in art class... Oh how he hated that class.

Zim was frustrated. It has been two days and he still hasn't found the brain. He had to find it _tonight._

"Hey Zim."

Zim immediantly knew who it was... And how he wished it wasn't him. Dib came closer to him, he leaned on the same wall where Zim was. Dib was wearing a long black trench coat and gloves, though his feet were bare.

It was quiet for a few minutes, but Zim soon broke the silence as he shifted his annoyed eyes toward Dib. "What do you want?"

"Why did you do that?" Dib asked while putting his hands in his coat pocket. Zim's eyes returned to the sight of the colorful sky and moving water. "I was drunk."

Dib smirked. He knew that even for an alien, the effects of being drunk couldn't possibly last that long. "Please," He said, turning his head towards Zim. "I know you too well, Zim. If you were drunk you'd probably shout something about you being high and mighty and then fall overboard yourself."

Zim growled. There he goes again, he thought. Trying to act like he was smart.

"But what I don't get," Dib continued, "Was that you saved her life, and my life as well. And what were you whispering to her when she was back on the ship?"

Zim didn't answer. He felt so 'trapped' with all of these questions Dib was giving him. It was quiet yet again, and only the sound of the waves was heard. Soon, Zim broke the silence once more.

"It was an irken lullaby." Zim stated bluntly. He didn't bother looking at Dib's curious face.

"A... Lullaby?" There was a small chuckle in Dib's sentence. Zim actually gave him a small grin as well.

"Yep." Zim replied. "I've known Dizzy for a pretty long time, way back on irk. And I know that whenever she is frightened, the only thing that will calm her is that lullaby."

Dib gave Zim a very confused look. It was very unlike Zim to do such a thing. In fact, he pictured Zim knowing almost nothing about Dizzy but her name, let alone a special lullaby that would always cheer her up. He wondered... Did Zim secretly care about her?

Soon, curiosity struck Dib. "How does it go?" He suddenly had the urge to slam his head against the wall for asking such a question.

Zim glared at him, but the small smile didn't go away. He smirked and said, "Well, you don't expect me to sing it to you, do you?"

"Uh, no. Sorry." Dib took a few steps off, ready to leave, when he suddenly turned back at Zim. "You know, she never did stop crying last night." Zim sighed.

"She'll get over it."

**-**

**YAYAS. Chapter end HERE.**

**Okay everyone, like I've told you, I know almost nothing about ships, so feel free to flame.**

**In this chapter, it kind of reveals more of Dizzy's character. In a nutshell, she was a long time "friend" of Zim's, even way back on Irk. She's a nature lover, and she is EXTREMELY sensative. and by 'sensative' I mean she can get a freakin heart attack easily... And the only thing that will calm her down is an Irken lullaby.**

**Oh yes.. About the lullaby... I completely forgot that Irkens do not sleep, OK? That was my bad... But hey, a lullaby sounds alot cuter than some 'irken song..' Oh and beware, I had to quickly make up the lullaby last night, so it might be bad. feel free to flame about that if you want to.**

**Oh yeah, and don't worry, Zim isn't going to get all mushy and friendshippy with Dizzy and Dib in the next chapter. He'll be back to normal. Oh and feel free to R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let the 6th chapter... BEGIN!!**

**.miZ redavni nwo t'nod I **

**--------------**

It was tempting.

Dib sat on his bed and stared at the box the Swollen Eyeballs had given him. Inside were the secret tapes. He wondered, if he was part of the organization, why was he the only one not allowed to see the tapes? Was it because they didn't trust him? He needed to know. The box was shaking in his hands, it was labeled in big red letters, 'DO NOT OPEN'.

He was going crazy. The temptation was swallowing him. He needed to know.

Without thinking, his hands ripped open the box and reached for the tapes. A grin grew across his face. He took the tapes out of the box one by one, setting them down on his bed. He then jumped off of his bed and searched for some device in his travel bags. When he found it, he set it on his bed. (It was some sort of video player) He was about to put a tape in when something caught his eye.

There was one tape in the box that he had missed. He reached for it and read the label. 'The solution', he read. He popped it into the video player and waited for it to load. Soon, a 3D screen popped up over the video player and began playing.

"I have found the solution to our biggest problem." Stated Agent Dark Booty. Dib wondered, why was he not invited to this meeting?

"In our next meeting, I am going to send Mothman to you on a ship called the Titanic. Once he makes it to new york, we are counting on you to strip him of his Swollen Eyeball membership. I've found a way to use this 'alien sighting' thing he keeps messaging us about against him. Just make sure you get him before he leaves, got it? Agent Dark Booty, signing off."

The screen flashed off. Dib stared at the machine. The excitement wore off, everything did. Then, his rage got a hold of him, and he grabbed his video player and slammed it against the wall, breaking it, along with the tape inside of it.

-

Zim was walking at the side of the ship, carefully avoiding the ship's edge. He wanted to explore the ship alittle more, since he would surely be searching for the brain tonight, and he didn't want to fall overboard while it was dark out. He was heading to the ship's stern, when he heard an angry shout. Being very careful, he ran to the back of the boat.

There he saw Dib. He was throwing something into the water. He was also swearing at something called the Swollen Eyeballs. Zim decided to take a closer look.

With an evil grin on his face, he crouched down behind Dib as he threw little black boxes overboard. He was about to pounce on him when suddenly, Dib swung around and kicked Zim in his forhead, causing him to fall backwards. As Zim was curled up on the floor, growling in pain, Dib said, "That was for yesterday, Zim."

Zim scowled. Before Dib could throw another tape, Zim pounced on his back and began wrestling him to the ground.

"Get off of me, Zim!" Dib exclaimed. He was in no fighting mood.

"NO ONE KICKS THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!"

After a bit of wrestling, Zim pinned Dib on the ground, grinning maniacally.

"Zim, get off of me!" Dib exclaimed, trying to push the green alien away. Zim just laughed out loud. As he laughed, Dib smashed his head into Zim's, and pushed him toward the ship's edge.

Zim flashed open his eyes. He saw the water push toward the ship, swaying and waving. He began to panic. He pushed his body away from the ship's edge and planted himself near a wall. He began breathing heavily, like he had just saw his base explode.

Dib looked at him with curiosity. He knew that Zim hated water, but he didn't think he had some sort of phobia of it.

He ignored him. He didn't really care for Zim at the moment, and began throwing the tapes overboard again. Soon, Zim snapped out of his fear and gave Dib a very hateful glare. "I hate you, stupid human." He hissed. Dib just smirked.

"What are you throwing overboard, Dib stink?" Zim asked hatefully. Dib turned and glared at him.

"I'm throwing away something that can't accept me. Something that lied to me, and hated me brutally. By throwing it overboard, I am having my revenge."

Zim just stared at him. Those sentences were pretty 'out of character'. He stood up, and snatched away a tape before Dib could throw it overboard. "Mermaid sightings?" He read. "How does this creature hate you, Dib?"

Dib sighed. He took the tape away from Zim and stared at it. "It's the people who made the video, Zim. I _was_ part of their organization, but in one of the tapes, it said they were going to kick me out in new york because of my alien sightings." Dib swore again before throwing that last tape overboard. Zim smirked. Although he did enjoy watching Dib getting angry, whenever he was, he would be very annoying because of his ranting.

"Well," He said. "I can't say I blame them. You are crazy, Dib."

Dib glared at Zim once more.

"Why are you so afraid of the ocean?" Dib asked sarcasticly, trying to change the subject. Zim was silent. He didn't really know for sure why he was... Prabably because of all the intense burning of his skin, and he didn't have time to bathe in paste before he got on the ship.

"You filthy humans are destroying your planet." Said Zim. Dib raised an eyebrow. "With all of the chemicals you put into your planet's water, there's a good reason why I am afraid of it!"

Dib sighed. "So I suppose the water on your planet if much cleaner and _superior_ then our planet's, right?"

"Exactly!"

Dib rolled his eyes. He's had enough of this conversation already. "Whatever", was the last thing he said to Zim before returning to his room.

-

Zim soon returned to his room, after a few more minutes of gazing at the ocean. When he opened the door to his room he found Gir in his disguise and soundly sleeping on Dizzy's lap, who smiled happily as Zim entered through the door.

"Hi, Zim!" Dizzy whispered, trying not to wake up Gir. Zim climbed on his bed and rested for a minute.

"Zim," Said Dizzy, who was carefully setting Gir on her pillow. "It is about 7:30 p.m., when do you want to search for the brain?"

"The best time would prabably be 12:00 o clock. Untill then, I need dinner. GIR!" Suddenly, Gir shot up from his slumber. "Yes, my lord!"

"Gir, I demand waffles." Gir suddenly returned to his cyan mode.

"Oke dokie!" He said. He reached into his head and pulled out some waffles. As Gir began cooking the waffles with the lamp, Zim closed his eyes. In his mind he saw something... Strange.

It was like a quick flash vision. The entire ship was underwater.

Zim quickly shook off the thought. How horrible it would of been...

Zim opened his eyes, only to find that a pair of purple eyes was staring right back at him. He gave out a shriek.

"Zim!" Exclaimed Dizzy, as she lifted herself from Zim's personal space. "I forgot to thank you for saving me the other day! So... Thank you!"

Zim groaned. That was the problem with helping Dizzy - She becomes thankful, in a creepy way.

Dizzy handed Zim a plate of waffles and smiled. He decided not to yell at her for eating on his bed.

**Okay everyone, I hope you liked the sixth chapter! Poor Dib, he had it coming... I think. And what do you think that quick flash vision Zim had was all about? **

**ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back from the dead, sooo... NEW CHAPTA!**

**I don't own invader zim. kinda obvious.**

**---------------------**

Dib sighed. he plopped on his bed and shut his eyes.

_What is wrong with me?_

Dib looked at the clock. It was 11:58 p.m. He had realized he had been in a deep depression for over 3 hours now.

_I hate my life._

_I hate my life._

_I hate it..._

He gave himself depressing thoughts for another 10 minutes when he heard voices outside his door. They sounded familiar... But did he really feel like looking? He gave another sigh. The voices continued to chatter. Dib was finally sick of the noise, so he hopped out of bed and rushed to the door.

"Hey!" Dib exclaimed. "Keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep!" He turned back towards his bed when a voice shouted back to him,

_"BE QUIET YOU HORRIBLE EARTH WORM!"_

_"Zim, shhhh!"_

Dib swiftly turned around. He reconized that voice.. He reached for the doornob when Zim called to him again,

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dib!" _

He quickly drew back his hand. He knew what Zim was capable of. "What are you talking about Zim?"

Dib heard Zim cackling behind the door, which soon turned to a horrible laughter. Suddenly, he stopped.

_"Zim, be quiet!...Please. You do not want to wake up the whole ship!"_ This was obviously Dizzy.

_"AHAHHAAHHAHA, BRAINS!!" _And that was obviously Gir.

"_Gir, be quiet!" Shouted Zim. "Ehem... Anyway DIB... I had to do something to keep you from ruining my EVIL plans, so I rigged your door to set you on fire if you touched it. So you can not stop me!"_

"Stop you from doing what? What are you up to, Zim?"

_"I'm sorry, Dib!" _Dizzy shouted to him. Zim began laughing once again, but soon faded as he walked down the hall.

"Zim! Zim! Get me out of here, now! Why you little-" Dib sighed. Now realizing it, he was in no mood to fight aliens. In fact, he was in no mood for any paranormal encounters, even though it meant he was going to be locked in his room.

Dib plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _"I don't care what Zim does... I don't care if he destroys the world.. I don't care.."_ Dib was slowly becoming drowzy. Soon enough, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

_I don't care._

_I don't care._

_I don't..._

Dib was dreaming. He was at the ship's edge, and suddenly fell off. He heard laughing... He looked up at the ship's edge to see that Zim was staring back down at him, laughing maniacally.

Dib's eyes shot open. He scrambled out of bed and ran to the door. Forgetting what Zim had told him, he put his hand on the doornob and his hand and sleeve had been set on fire. Getting out of the room wasn't going to be that simple.

-

Zim krept through the hallways, Looking through every room with the x-ray goggles. As he looked, it was Dizzy's job to keep Gir quiet by hypnoitzing him with a taco attached to a fishing pole.

Zim growled. He was getting frustrated and doubtful. "Where is it?!" He exclaimed in a quiet tone. "I am beggining to think that greasy human lied to me!"

"Hey Zim," Said Dizzy, "Look at this room." Dizzy dropped the fishing pole and pointed to the room's door, while Gir scrambled for the taco.

"We have already checked this room, Dizzy. I remember using the x-ray goggles on it."

Ignoring Zim's comment, Dizzy entered the room. Zim sighed and followed her in, and Gir eventually followed.

The room was bigger than the others they had looked at. It had a large, blue double-bed, a bathroom door and a fireplace. A smile grew across Dizzy's face at the sight of the room's beauty.

"This must be the captain's room!" She exclaimed. "Isn't it cozy, Zim?"

"Yes, yes, it's wonderful... Now we should really be returning to our mission, Dizzy."

"Come on Zim," Said Dizzy, poking the fireplace with a metal rod, "This is cool, why don't we take a break?"

"No!" Zim exclaimed, causing Dizzy to jump a bit. He glared at her. "We are on a mission, woman! This is serious! We need to find that brain before this horrible ship gets to New York!"

Dizzy sighed. "Fine..." Just then, right when she took a step toward the door, her left foot fell through the floor.

"Dizzy!" Zim exclaimed, "Stop fooling around! We must get back to the mission!"

"I can't!" Dizzy gasped. "My foot is stuck!"

Zim growled. "My patience is wearing thin!" He hissed. He grabbed Gir by his antenna and faced him toward the ground. "Gir! Release Dizzy's foot by destroying the floor boards with your lazer eyes!" Almost immediently, the floor boards cracked and fell to the room below, with Dizzy falling with it.

"Dizzy!" Zim shouted, "Are you, eh, _not_ dead?

Dizzy groaned. "No, I'm alive-" Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. A horrible smell filled the room, and a soft panting hissed in Dizzy's ear. Dizzy jumped to her feet in fear. "Zim!!" She screamed, "There's someone down here!"

A tall, skinny, pale man stepped out of the shadows. Saliva was pouring down his white beard, and his eyes were blood shot. Zim's eyes grew wide at what the man was holding in his arms...

...A glass sphere, and a brain floating inside it.

"You! Horrible drooling person!" Exclaimed Zim.He jumped into the pit and pushed Dizzy aside. "Give me the brain!"

The man's blood shot eyes stared at Zim's twisted face.

_"H-horrible..."_ He whispered. _"Horrible... things..."_

"Yes, yes, things that were not meant for mortal eyes. The greasy bacon man already told me!" Zim rolled his eyes.

"NO!" The man screeched. Dizzy held her invisible ears and growled. The man shook with anger, continuing to pant loudly. ."Horrible things! Horrible! Horrible! Horrible!..."

As the man was shouting these things, Zim slowly picked up a broken floor board. He raised it above his head and swiftly smacked the insane man in the head, causing him to fall down and pass out. Zim motioned Dizzy to grab the brain, and they quietly left the room.

Zim laughed maniacally as he held the brain above his head. Dizzy smiled gleefully at Zim's laughter, while Gir laughed for no reason and rolled on the floor.

"I have it... I HAVE IT!" Zim stared at the sphere with an evil grin, knowing that he had won.

Suddenly, there was a very loud noise that shook the entire ship, and causing Dizzy and Zim to fall to the ground in fear.

-

**Hey people! I hope you liked this chapter! I know, Dib was kind of overly emo in this one, but hey, that's what makes him so adorable.**

**I noticed I didn't really include Gir all that much in this one, so I'll try to include him more in the next chapter. O yes, and that insane man under the floorboards, I guess you could say that was the captain. Not that I have anything against him.**

**And yes, this chapter, chapter 7, after all this time, the boat is finally going to start to sink! Sorry for making you wait so long. And don't worry, even though Dib is trapped in his room... Well.. I'll just let you find out what happens to him in the next chapter.**

**One last thing - R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating fer two weeks. I went to camp last week, and I guess I kinda put this off until now. This is when the action starts to begin!**

**I duth not owneth Invader Zim.**

**-------------**

Dib rubbed his forehead and groaned. Whatever shook the ship so badly caused Dib to fall off his bed. After forcing himself off the floor, the first thing he immediently noticed was that he could hear a few faint screams beneath him, mostly men. Something was wrong. He sat himself on his bed and stared at the floor. He knew he couldn't do anything about it anyway, since Zim locked him inside his room, and would be set on fire if he even touched the doornob. Luckily, his room had a bathroom and he just splashed water on his sleeve the last time.

Whatever was going on, he'd just have to wait and see what happens.

-

The hallway was dead silent for a few moments. Then, they could hear the screams. Zim and Dizzy carefully got on their feet, daring not to make a sound. Soon, Zim broke the silence. In a shakey voice, he asked; "...What was that?"

Dizzy took a deep breath. "I... I don't know. Should we go see outside..?"

Zim Pulled himself together. It was just a loud bump, right? Right. He faced himself towards Dizzy.

"Sigh... Alright. Just to prove to you it was nothing, we will go investigate outside." Truth was, Zim was just as interested in the shockwave as Dizzy was.

"Mr. Andrews, is it serious?"

Mr. J Bruce Ismay, Thomas Andrews and Captain Edward John Smith were looking over a diagram of the Titanic. Frederick Fleet (lookout) explained to Captain Smith that he had spotted an iceburg right ahead of the ship, but apparently he hadn't spotted it fast enough to warn the captain. The captain tried turning the ship away from the ice burg, hoping to get out of the way before they collided, but failed. The iceburg damaged the ships starboard, and water was flowing inside from the #6 boiler room and 1-5 cargo rooms. They are discussing this now.

"I am afraid so." Mr. Andrews replied. "The starboard is damaged badly, and the ocean water is penetrating the ship now as we speak." Mr. Andrews pointed to the cargo rooms and the boiler room. "If the water continues to penetrate these rooms, The ship will..."

There was a dead silence.

"...it will sink."

Ismay stood in shock. He turned to Mr. Andrews; "Sink? This ship cannot sink! It's... It is the unsinkable!"

"Sir, this ship weighs 38,760 tons, it can and _will_ sink."

Another dead silence. Captain Smith and Bruce Ismay were speechless.

"... How much time?" Captain Smith asked.

"Approximately... Two hours." Andrews replied.

No one had anything else to say.

-

Dizzy raced to the outside. Zim folowed quickly out of eagerness, and to try and keep up. He held a fishing pole in his arms, with Gir holding on to the line. When they finally made it outside, the outcome shocked them all.

_Nothing_ was happening.

Zim sighed out of relief. "See? Nothing. Everything is fine."

Dizzy didn't say anything. Though she was relieved nothing was going on, she still had a feeling in her irken gut that something was not right.

"Can we please get back to our room now? Our mission is complete, so all we need to do now is wait until this horrible ship docks in New York."

Dizzy nodded in agreement. But as they walked through the hallways to her room, she couldn't take her mind off of that feeling that something bad was happening. The closer they came to their room, the further they went beneath the ship, fear would build more and more in her mind. It was like they were coming closer and closer to whatever horrid thing was going on. She pretended to listen to Zim's 'speech of success' as they walked, but her mind was elswhere.

"Zim," She said, staring at the floor, "Do you really think nothing bad is going on?"

There was no answer. Dizzy was scared out of her skin at that moment. She's seen the movies - Whenever someone doesn't answer a question they ask, something bad is bound to happen.

"...Z-Zim..?" She turned around. What she saw almost gave her a heart attack.

A huge wave of water was pumbling toward them.

---

**A/N: So sorry for the short chapter! But I wanted to stop there to make it more suspensful, and so you could look foreward to the next chapter. **

**Okaym this chapter in a nutshell - The ship is now sinking. Dizzy and Zim have a bad feelings within themselves, thou Zim won't admit it. Will they survive that huge wave of water?**

**Oh yes, and Dib is still trapped in his room!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muehehe... D**

**Sorry for not updating! I've been on Deviantart a lot and stuffs... **

**Invader Zim belongs to ma man Jhonen Vasquez!**

**-**

Dizzy was frozen in fear. Zim and Gir must have been swallowed up by the huge wave coming toward her. It seemed like it had been hours as she stood in front of the raging water, though it had really been seconds. The ice cold water swallowed Dizzy, slamming her into the hallway's walls. It was if needles were stinging her entire body. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she couldn't move. All her body could do was take the pain the water was throwing at her. With her human contacts, she was barely able to open her eyes...But there wasn't really anything to look at.

Just before Dizzy was about to slam against another wall, she was suddenly pulled into the opposite direction. She was released from the river of ice cold water and was lying on something soft.

_"Dizzy, wake up!"_

_"Dizzy!" _

_"Zim commands you to awaken!!"_

Zim could see the Dizzy's eyes were already halfway opened, but she somehow could not see anything. Zim became frustrated, but then realized she must be full of water. He clenched his fist and pounded it into Dizzy's stomach as hard as he could. In his disgust, Dizzy began coughing up water onto his lap.

"Disgusting!" He exclaimed, lifting Dizzy from his lap. She leaned her head against the wall and caughed up more water.

"Zim?" She questioned. "Zim, where are you?" Zim stared at her in confusion.

"I am right here!" He said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Zim? I am blind! I can't see you!!"

"Take off your contacts!"

Dizzy rubbed her eyes and the contacts fell off. She was then able to see. She saw that she and Zim were sitting on a staircase, next to the raging water that almost killed them. She took a better look at Zim and was shocked at his appearance.

His green skin was burned, purple liquid was dripping from his short neck, and his wig was gone. The water must have really hurt him, Dizzy thought.

After a moment of staring at each other, Dizzy sprinted towards Zim and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Zim!" She sobbed. "You're hurt! I-I knew something bad was going on! Zim I'm so sorry!"

"Do not apologize to Zim, you fool!" Exclaimed Zim, brushing Dizzy away from his waist. "We must get out of here! In case you have not noticed, you are hurt as well, and half of your disguise is missing. We will die here if we do not get a move on!" Zim tapped his pak and his robot legs shot out. "Climb on my back, and hold on tight!"

"Wait," Said Dizzy, "Where is Gir?"

Zim sighed. "I never found him."

Dizzy was silent, but she knew she couldn't cry about it now. She climbed on Zim's back and they scrambled through the hallway.

-

Dib was becoming a bit frustrated. He hated sitting in a small room by himself, with nothing going on, nothing to do... Usually, if he was sitting in his room by himself, he's be thinking of ways to spy on Zim, or watching his favorite episodes of Mysterious Mysteries. This was just complete boredom, something Dib hasn't felt in a long time. In fact, Gaz beating him up sounded like a lot more fun than just sitting there.

He turned to the clock. It was 12:14. A loud sudden scream beneath him caused him to flinch. Dib could tell that something was wrong, and he was sure Zim had something to do with it. Pacing myself might help, he thought. It's better than just sitting around.

Dib lowered himself on the floor, then froze. Something was wrong. He moved his feet around, and found that the rug was wet. He looked to the door, and water was splashing in.

Dib began to panick. The ship must have flooded, he thought. And soon his room would be, too!

"Help!" He screamed. "Somebody help me!"

"Can anyone hear me!?"

-

Zim and Dizzy soon made it to the second class hallway. Dizzy hopped off Zim's back and waited for Zim's directions. Though, she was mostly thinking about poor Gir, and how he didn't make it.

The water was to their ankles. Zim shivered at the sight of the water, but didn't want Dizzy to see. "Follow me!" He said, running through the hallway. Dizzy ran after him.

They came to a crossing of two hallways. One to the left, and one to the right. As Zim was about to go through the left hallway, Dizzy suddenly turned to the opposite direction to the right hallway.

"Dizzy! What are you doing?" Zim exclaimed. "Th exit is this way!"

Dizzy's head popped out from behind the wall. "Exit?" She said, "What do you mean? I'm looking for Dib's room!"

"Dib worm?" Zim asked in confusion. "Why are you looking for him? We left him there to die, remember?"

"Die!?" Dizzy gasped, "We can't leave him there to die, I thought you two were friends!"

"Where have you been?!" Zim exclaimed. "Dib is our enemy! We are trying to destroy him and his horrible planet!"

"B-but we can't just..."

"Stop!" Zim exclaimed. "Fine! Whatever! If you want to die trying to save our enemy, be my guest! I'm leaving!"

Dizzy watched as Zim ran down the left hallway, and soon ran the opposite direction.

-

**A/N: Dawww! D I know what you're thinking, more and more drama. Well I say, get over it! More drama is coming your way!**

**This chapter in a nutshell - So Dizzy is swallowed up by a river of ice cold water, and Zim saves her from it. Unfortunately, Gir didn't make it... Or did he? Dib is now sure something is not right, since his room is slowly flooding with water. Zim is angry at Dizzy because she wants to save the enemy, and they both go their seperate ways. **

**I promise I'll update again! Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Some people have asked me a few questions about the story, and I am here to answer them.**

**1.) Is Dizzy an OC?**

**Yes. I created Dizzy maybe a year or two ago, and her original name was Zien. I changed her name right before I wrote this story.**

**2.) Are they traveling TO England, or FROM England?**

**Someone needs to brush up on their history! (ahem) The Titanic was traveling to New York, FROM Southampton, England in 1912.**

**I hope that answers your questions! :D**

**Zim was created by Jhonen the red head! xDDD**

**-**

The splashing of Dizzy's footsteps echoed through the hallway. The water was almost past her ankles, but it would just get deeper as she ran further down the hallway. Tears rolled down her green cheeks as she looked for Dib's room number. She may have worked with Zim to destroy earth, but when she first came to this planet, she may have had a small 'connection' with Dib. But even though this connection was small, she still couldn't stand watching someone she formed a bond with die.

That went the same for Zim, even though she was dead angry at him at the moment.

"DIB!!" She cried out, scared to death. Her legs were shaking, and she cried uncontrollably. But it was not just because she was worried about Dib and Zim, it was the whole thought of the Titanic, the so called 'unsinkable', sinking to the dark bottom of the Atlantic, and taking many lives with it.

An extra 3 lives if she didn't find Dib soon, and try to get Zim to come back to her.

She came to a staircase. She figured Dib must be down there.

"Help me!!" Dib exclaimed, smashing a chair into the wall, although it wouldn't do any good. "Can somebody hear me? Please help me!"

Fortunately for him, Dizzy heard the chair slamming loud and clear.

"Excuse me! Please stop making so much noise, some people may be sleeping!" Dizzy shouted to the door.

"Dizzy, is that you?!" Dib shouted back. "Get me out of here!"

"Dib? Oh my gosh, are you ok!?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I-I will!" Dizzy stuttered. She could clearly see the water was slowly rising to her knees.

-

Zim had finally found the exit. He double checked if the Black Tallest's Brain was safely in his pak, and it was. Outside, many worried-faced people gathered as a crowd around the life boats.

So, Zim thought, the boat really is sinking.

A tall man dressed in blue ran up to Zim and slipped a life jacket around his waist. "It's best you wear this, kid." He said. "And you had better hurry to a life boat."

After the man left, Zim felt strange. he would usually yell at the stink human for even touching the almighty... Zim..

Zim sighed. He slowly walked to the ship's edge, leaned his body against the safety bars, and stared at the water. He noticed the Titanic's stern was almost completely underwater. He sighed once again.

"Master?"

Zim raised an invisable eyebrow. "Master? Master?"

Zim spun around as fast as he could. Behind him, was a damaged and confused robot. Gir.

"Master?" Gir repeated. "Master? Where are you?"

"Gir!" Zim exclaimed, almost joyfully. "I'm right here!"

Gir turned his head in all kinds of directions. "Master!?! Where are you?!"

"Gir, I am right here! What is wrong with-" Then, Zim realized. Gir's eyes were not its regular shade of blue - they were now a dull grey.

Gir was blind.

Zim actually felt a bit of pity and guilt. There was Gir, his worst but most loyal companion, right in front of him, calling out his master's name, in need of help. It was like seeing your smeet crying out for love, and there stood the bad parent, doing nothing to help.. Although Zim prefered not to look at the situation in that kind of way.

He quickly sprinted toward Gir and pointed him in the right direction. "I am right here, Gir." He said. "It's alright. The water must have caused you to go blind."

Gir sniffled his invisable nose and began to cry. Zim just stared at him wit pity, and shame that his battle robot was crying.

"Master! Help me! I see darkness!" Gir cried.

"Don't worry, Gir. We are going home, once we go aboard one of those safety boats. Then I will fix your eyes."

"O-okay." Gir agreed. "Master, where is Dizzy? I am in need of one of her hugs!"

Zim didn't respond. He only stared into his robot companion's blind eyes.

-

The ice cold water was now up to Dizzy's waist. It burned her lower body, but she was determined to free Dib from his room. But everything she tried failed, or was atleast set on fire. Most of her equipment was ruined from the water, anyway. Since she couldn't unlock the door or make it stop setting people on fire, she would have to break it down.

She curled her fist, threw back her arm and hit the door as hard as she could. It didn't do much damage, but she just kept throwing punches at the door.

"Hold on, Dib! I'll get you out-"

"Wait Dizzy, stop!" Dib shouted. Dizzy obeyed.

"You need to get out of here!" He said.

"What are you-"

"Listen to me!" He said. "If you stay down here, you'll surely die. You need to leave."

"I-I can't leave, Dib!" Dizzy stuttered. "I need to save you!"

"What you need to save is the world!"

Dizzy held back her punches in confusion. _Save the world?_

"Listen to me, Dizzy. If we both die down here, Zim is going to destroy my world. Leave me with this final promise, and stop him from destroying planet earth!" He said. Aside from the water splashing, there was almost complete silence.

Then, from Dib's side of the door, he continued to hear a _thump, thump, thump,_ on the door. Dizzy continued to throw her punches.

"I can't do it, Dib!" She said. "I would live a life of misery if I didn't save you!"

Dib didn't respond. What was she thinking?

-

**Sorry for the short chapter... I will update soon, I promise!**

**I have no time to do a "chapter in a nutshell" thing... I have other things to do!  
**

**Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I now bring you... CHAPTER ELEVEN!!! D My favorite number. Sorry I didn't have enough time in the last chapter to do a "Chapter ina nutshell" thingy. It was late and I had things to do. So now, let's do a chapter in a nutshell forthe last one.**

**In the last chapter it was mostly about Dizzy trying to find a way to get Dib out of his room. She realized she had developed a small bond with him, and couln't see him die this way. But it wasn't only about that. We found Zim outside, in slight disbelief that the ship was sinking. Then, Gir turns up. Zim realizes that Gir went blind, and somewhat has pity on him. Gir is scared and confused, not knowing what is happening to Dib and Dizzy.**

**Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

**Zim belongs to me not.**

**-**

Dizzy shivered from the cold. Dib's door was slightly dented from Dizzy throwing punches, and she continued to do so. Dib was now sitting on his bed, shivering. He was now realizing that it was all pointless. He knew he was not getting out of his room, and he was going to die. He could still hear the _thump thump thumping _noise from Dizzy's punches, but noticed they were growing faint. Either Dizzy was too cold to continue, or she also knew that it was all pointless. Soon enough, the _thumping _noises stopped.

Dizzy leaned her back against Dib's door, sobbing and crying. She was scared to death and shaking from the cold, and the fear. Dizzy wasn't used to being so frightened. Usually for her, everything was fine and she was happy. Right now, this was completely different.

She remembered when she first came to earth. Dizzy was looking for her old "friend" Zim. She always thought Zim was glad to see her, although he was completely horrified when she finally tracked him down. She lived underground in her base not too far from Zim's house. She visited him every day, walking to school with him, eating lunch with him, following him in every class. Dizzy always enjoyed being in Zim's company, even though Zim despised it. She also enjoyed being in Dib's company, though Dib never understood why. Dib knew she was irken, he knew she was the enemy, but he didn't seem to mind being around her all that much. If he didn't know better, he would say that Dizzy was one of his closest friends.

But he knew it couldn't last. Dib knew he had to destroy Dizzy and Zim to save the planet. He knew he had to. Sometimes Dib wished he could just destroy Zim and spare Dizzy, but it couldn't be done. He couldn't take any risks, no matter how nice Dizzy was.

But that wasn't their concern now. Their concern was surviving, and Dizzy knew she couldn't let Dib die such a tragic death. Dizzy ran to the opposite wall, placed her hands behind her, and pushed herself off. She smashed her head into the door, causing a huge hole to appear. Dib gasped as he heard the sudden door smash, and was completely shocked to see that Dizzy succeded in getting through the door. But what confused him was that even though she kept hitting the door, it never set her on fire. But it should have been obvious - the door was wet.

Dizzy lifted her head through the door's hole and grinned. Though her head was bleeding a thick purple liquid, and her skin was burning like heck, she was happy. "_Hi, Dib.." _She whispered. Dib scrambled off his bed and squeezed through the hole. He was startled at Dizzy's appearance, but he let her hug him anyway. Dizzy was relieved to know that Dib was alright, and alive.

They both decided to talk about how relieved they were later on, _after_ they got off the sinking ship. They ran through the hallway, and Dizzy made sure that there were no huge waves coming toward them to sweep them away. She tried her best to ignore the burning feeling in her lower body, but easier said then done. Dib was struggling with it as well, since the water was so cold. They were too cold to speak to each other at all.

Dizzy was leading Dib to where Zim had left her, when they ran into a small crowd of people standing on the stairway. A man was standing behind a locked gate that was blocking the people from getting through. Dizzy and Dib managed to squeeze through the people's legs and up to the gate. "Hey, what's going on here?" Dib asked. The man looked down at him with a worried face.

"Everyone must wait until the first class passengers make their way onto the life boats." The man replied. "I am sorry, but you can not get through."

"You're joking!" Dib exclaimed in a shaky voice. "You are just going to leave us here?!"

"I am sorry, young man, but there is nothing I can do!"

Dib grunted angrily, and turned to Dizzy. "Can you believe this?!" He said.

Dizzy didn't respond. The expression on her face frightened him. She just stared right in front of her, shivering and crying. Thick purple liquid still dripped down her face and arms, and her skin was burned. Dib could easily spot the fear in her eyes.

"Dizzy..." Dib said in a shaky voice. "A-are you alright?"

_"Of course she is not alright, Dib worm! She is being consumed by fear!"_

Dib eagerly shot his head up, even Dizzy snapped out of her daze at the sound of that familiar voice. An irken figure appeared

behind the gate, a small grin growing on his face. Zim could never hold back a smile if Dib had a wrecking and painful appearance.

"ZIM!" Dizzy shouted, finally able to speak. Dib just stood in awe at the thought of Zim actually coming back to save them... If he _was_ back to save them.

Zim calmy came up to the gate, still grinning at Dib's fearful expression. He then began to chuckle as he came face to face with Dib.

"Stop laughing!" Dib exclaimed. Zim frowned at his interruption. "Do you have any idea what we have been through?! Especially Dizzy! She risked her life to save mine!"

Zim turned to Dizzy. She looked up at Zim with a sad and worried look. She was still crying.

"You are such a fool, Dizzy." Said Zim in a serious voice. "It was idiotic to come back here."

"T-then why did _you _come back.." Dizzy stuttered, glaring angrily at Zim. Zim had never seen Dizzy glare at him before... Or be angry with him, either.

"Yeah, Zim, why _did_ you come back?" Dib asked. Zim couldn't answer. Why _did_ he come back?

"Eh... Well, you see..." He said, "...The thing is..."

Dib was obviously enjoying this, with a small grin appearing on his face. He _knew_ Zim couldn't leave Dizzy behind. No matter how much she bugged him.

"Eh... Anyway..." Zim said, changing the subject. "Gate keeper! Open this gate at once, or face the wrath of the almighty ZIM!"

The man didn't respond. He stared in front of him in horror. Soon, the crowd looked behind him and realized what the man was staring at. Another huge wave was tumbling their way. The people screamed in fear as the water began to rise. The man was so frightened that he abandond the gate and ran down the hallway.

"That horrible stink beast!" Zim hissed. "He took the key with him!"

"Zim, the water is rising, you have to find some way to open the door." Said Dib.

"Gir! Get over here!"

A small, grey robot carefully made his way toward Zim. Though Gir was blind, he was still able to follow the sound of Zim's voice.

"Gir! Oh my gosh, you found him?!" Dizzy exclaimed. She reached her bleeding hand through the gate and patted Gir's metal head. Gir swerved in a startled way, wondering who had just touched him.

"Uh, yeah, don't do that." Said Zim. "It seems that he is blind."

"Blind?!"

"Yes, but don't worry. I will fix him once we are off this horrible ship." Zim replied, holding Gir still.

"Yeah yeah, just get us out of here!" Dib said, still staring at the rising water. Before Zim could respond, a wave flew in, nearly washing Zim and Gir down the hall. Zim grabbed onto the gate and floated in the risen water. The people still screamed in fear as the water was now up to their chests. But for Zim, Dizzy and Dib, it was already past their heads. Zim grabbed Gir's antenna, dunked his body under the water and began picking the lock. For some reason, Gir giggled as Zim picked the lock.

"Hurry up, Zim!" Dib shouted. The water was still slowly rising, and the ceiling seemed to be getting closer. Zim struggled to pick the lock, and tension was rising. Fortunately, Zim finally heard a click in the lock.

Before he could do anything, the people pushed the door open and ran as fast as they could through the rising water. Zim managed to avoid being trampled underwater, and swam to the surface. He was warmly greeted by a whimpering and hurt Irken. To Zim's disgust, Dizzy hugged Zim as hard as she could and began crying in relief. As for Dib, he just gave Zim a mixed look of confusion, and gratitude.

"Yes, yes, enough of this whimpering!" Zim said, seperating Dizzy from himself as 'nicely' as he could, considering what she has been through. "We're still not out of this yet. None of those boat saviors are going to wait for us!"

"Y-yes..." Said Dizzy, still crying. Dib just nodded, and they made their way down the hall.

-

**Gasp Yay! The chapter is finished! BUT, like Zim said, they are not out of this mess yet! So if you were expecting an ending anytime soon, think again! (If you are **_**disapointed**_** that there won't be an ending in the next chapter or so, sorry)**

**Okay, this chapter in a nutshell; Dizzy finally gets Dib out of his room! But the water was rising fast, so they had to get the heck out of there! But when they made it to the staircase, there was a small crowd of people trying to get out, but some guy locked a gate in the doorway so no one could get through! Dib and Dizzy were ready to give up hope, but then ZIM, of all people, comes to save them! (Though he won't admit it...) He unlocks the gate with Gir's antenna, (who is still blind, by the way) the door unlocks, and the people, including Dizzy and Dib, get through. Now Dizzy, Dib, Gir and Zim need to get off the **_**Titanic**_** before it takes them down with it - **_**And fast!**_

**Hehe, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon, promise! Oh, and don't forget to R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Drumroll Behold... CHAPTER TWELVE!**

**Mmmk people, this is where it gets juicy! (Or... Whatever you people call it...) Finally, Zim, Dib, Dizzy and Gir (who is still blind, by the way) make their way out of the ship, and on to the life boats...**

**...But will there still be enough life boats to spare?**

**I don't own Invader Zim. BUT, I do own Dizzy... yep.**

-

Zim, Dizzy, Dib scrambled up the stairs as fast as they could, with Dizzy leading Gir by her hand. Their legs were numb from the cold, especially Zim's. He had no idea why he risked his irken hide for them, especially Dib... He wanted to slap himself for even thinking of doing such a thing! But, in order to save Dizzy, he had to save...

Wait, what? Where in the world did these thoughts of Dizzy come from? Why even save her? What did she ever do for him?

Actaully, as Zim thought about it more, Dizzy did a lot of things for him, but he never really realized it. Everyday before Skool, she would bang on his door in excitement of seeing him, though she saw him everyday. She sat next to him at lunch. She ate those horrible, small round green things, she hugged him at any moment she had the chance... She acted as something Zim could never understand.

She was acting like a friend.

Dizzy, a once overly-cheerful hyperactive female irken. But not now. Now she was a sad, frightened, and hurt child. Her skin was peeled off and burned. She bled purple ooz from her arms, legs, even her eyes. Her wig had disappeared after almost being washed away from a tidal wave inside the Titanic. She was forced to take off her human contacts because the water ruined them. Her disguise was completely gone. Tears continue to stream down her green cheaks. She shivered. She was being eaten alive by fear.

Dib, a big headed boy with an obsession with the paranormal. He has a sister named Gaz, and a father named Dr. Membrane. Dib wasn't always entirely happy with his life, but he was content with it. He was a 'paranormal investogator'. Was. He had a mission given by the Swollen Eyeball Organization to deliver secret video tapes to Agent Abdominal Snowbeast in New York. But he couldn't resist himself. He looked at the tapes. But as he browsed through the box of tapes, he discovered a video. About him. Agent Dark Booty was recording himself on this video, telling that they were going to evict Dib from the organization. Devastated, Dib threw the tapes overboard. Now, Dib's body was completely numb from the cold water. He was now longing for home, longing for his disturbing family. Longing for things to be normal again.

Gir, an Irken robot created from scrap metal in the trash. He was given to Zim from the Tallest to be his SIR, which Zim gladly accepted, thinking Gir was advanvced. He later learns that Gir isn't advanced, he's just stupid. But Zim also learns from this terrifying experience that Gir isn't just a robot, not just an idiotic assistant with paperclip brains, but he's family, though Zim will never admit it.

And Zim. A 2 foot Invader born on the planet Irk, supposedly 'destined' to be a great invader. Unfortunately, he bombed the first biggest irken mission from the Almighty Tallest, so they gave him a special planet to conquer. Earth. Zim always pictured himself as high and mighty, better than anyone else, especially humans. Zim came on the Titanic to find a dangerous object once owned by one of the most powerful leaders in the Irken empire. The brain of the Black Tallest. Zim found the brain under the captain's floorboards. For some reason there was an ugly, terrified man under there. The man refused to give Zim the brain because he had experienced what the brain could do. Zim ignored his warning and knocked the man unconcious, getting away with the brain. But now realizing that Zim is in great danger with no way out of it but human infested life boats, the brain was the last thing on Zim's mind. Even though he won't admit it, Zim is now scared out of his irken mind.

The four had finally made it outside of the Titanic. All were freezing, exept Gir, who was just frightened from not being able to see anything. They had no time to think, Dib, Zim, and Dizzy (who is still leading Gir) frantically searched for a life boat through the screaming crowd. As Dizzy squeezed through a circle of people, she shrieked at a disturbing site. Dib and Zim heard her shriek, and ran over to her.

"Dizzy, what is it?" Dib asked.

Dizzy didn't answer. she only pointed. In the middle of the circle of people was a bloody man, lying dead on the ground. With a gun in his hands.

Dizzy was now crying and shaking uncontrollably. She was unable to speak. Dib noticed this, and held her to try and calm her down. Zim just shook his head displeasantly.

"Foolish humans..." He said quietly, turning his head away from the corpse. "In a time of desperation, they think death is the only way to solve the problem."

Dib didn't respond to his comment. Truthfully, he agreed with Zim. Sometimes humans get so desperate for a way out.

But they didn't have time to worry about this now. They needed to find a life boat. Fast.

"Dib human! Go find a life boat immediently!" Zim exclaimed. "I'll take care of Gir and Dizzy. Just go!"

Dib would usually shout back at Zim for even thinking of telling him what to do, but he knew this wasn't the time. Zim and Dib needed to compromise, just this once, to save their lives.

Zim took Dizzy and Gir to a nearby bench, from the edge of the ship. Dizzy was still unable to speak, and Gir just stayed silent. Very unlikely, but Gir knew something wasn't right. Maybe yelling wasn't the best thing right now.

But trust me. That won't last.

Dib ran as fast as he could through the thick crowd of people. The life boat was the only thing that could save their lives right now. For some reason, he knew there wouldn't be another ship coming in time to save them. He felt very pressured, so he pushed even harder through the crowd. Which was easy, considering he was so short.

Finally, hope had appeared. In front of him was a nearly full life boat, probably the only one left.

But alas, the hope didn't last long. To Dib's shock the boat was already being lowered, even though it clearly had more room for more people.

"Hey-Hey, what are you doing?!" Dib exclaimed. He struggled to break free from the two men pulling him back into the crowd. "Stop it!! What are they doing?! The boat isn't full..." Dib stopped there. He knew it wasn't any use. The two men pushed - no, threw him behind the screaming crowd. He was devastated.

What was he going to tell Zim and Dizzy? That he missed their only chance of survival because the men lowering the boat were being complete idiots because the boats were not completely full? No. Zim would not accept that. But he had to tell them something, no matter how much it angered tha alien... And himself.

Dib had finally spotted them on a nearby bench, but suddenly stopped at the strange site. Zim was whispering something in Dizzy's ear, and Dizzy had stopped crying.

Dib realized what Zim was doing. He was singing her the irken lullaby.

Boy, he wished Zim had sang the song before Dib had to break them the devastating news.

Dib walked sheepishly toward Zim and Dizzy. He just blurted out - "There are no boats left."

In that moment, it seemed as if complete silence came over the entire ship, even though actually over a thousand people were screaming for their lives.

To Dib's suprise, Zim said nothing. He just stared at Dib, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. Dizzy didn't look at him at all. Strangely, she just stared toward the darkened sea within great interest, maybe even anxiously.

Suddenly, Dizzy sprinted as fast as she could toward the edge of the ship. Zim and Dib scrambled toward her, realizing what she was going to do. Gir just sat on the floor, still wondering what was going about.

Before Dizzy had the chance to climb on the railing, Zim grabbed her left leg and pulled her back in. "Are you insane?!" She shouted. By now Dizzy was once again bawling her eyes out, kicking and screaming to try and get out of Zim's arms. This was so disturbing to Dib, he nearly fell backwards from the anxiety and fear.

"Stop it!" Zim exclaimed, holding Dizzy as tightly as he could. "Killing yourself will do you no good!"

Though, Zim did not know this for sure.

Dizzy's face fell flat on the floor. She covered her eyes, weeping. Zim just stared at her, unimpressed. It was pitiful to see an irken 'warrior' like this. He stood.

"You are a shame to the Irken empire." He said. Dib could not believe his ears. They were on a sinking ship with no life boats, and Zim couldn't even understand that a small girl is frightened out of her wits?

"Get off the ground. No Irken admits defeat. The are strong and-"

"Shut up Zim, just Shut up."

Zim turned angrily to Dib. He hated when he said that word. "You dare tell Zim-"

"Yeah, I do!" Dib interrupted. Zim was steaming.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Dib slowly approached Zim. "Over a thousand people are about to die because there are no life boats left. We count as some of those people. Don't you think it could be normal for a small girl - even if she is irken - she would be scared for her life? She's just a girl!"

"She is not just a girl!" Zim was now yelling in Dib's face. "She is an Irken warrior! She is shaming the Irken name! Irkens never back down like you pathetic humans! You saw that horrible bloody human on the ground! He thought that killing himself was the smart thing to do! It's not!"

"Get out of my face!" Dib exclaimed, pushing Zim back. He took a deep breath. "There are no life boats left. If we don't make a move the ship will sink, and pull us down with it. Jumping off may be the only way-"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Zim shouted. He turned away from Dizzy and Dib. "I... I know. I know we may.. We may die. I - I know that... Jumping off may be the only way to save our lives. But honestly, I'd rather die."

"Are you crazy?!" Dib said, turning Zim toward him. "How can you say that?! What do you mean?"

"Just get away from me!" Zim pulled away, not looking at Dib. By now he was shaking and hissing through his teeth.

Dib sighed. He had finally realized, all this time, this is what Zim was afraid of. In fact, he finally realized Zim was afraid this entire time. He just scolded Dizzy to make him seem strong. But he didn't understand why Zim wasn't afraid of dunking his entire body underwater to save him and Dizzy, but he is now afraid to go in water now.

Then he knew it. Zim _was_ scared to go underwater and unlock the gate. But when he did it then, he did it because he knew he had lives to save. Zim knew there was a possibility to saving Dib and Dizzy. But that was before. That was before Zim didn't know there were no life boats left. But now that Zim knew this, he realized there was no possible way to save their lives.

In short, Zim knew he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. And that scared him to death.

-

**- End of chapter 12-**

**Eh? Didn't I tell you it was going to get juicy?**

**This chapter in a nutshell: Zim, Dizzy, Dib and Gir finally make it to the outside of the boat. Zim orders Dib to find a life boat, but shockingly, people were lowering the life boats into the water when they weren't full yet! Dib tells Dizzy and Zim this, and Dizzy tries to commit suicide. Zim saves her from her death and scolds her for trying to do something so stupid. He also scolds her for crying and bawling on the floor. Dib couldn't stand this. He stops Zim from saying anything further, and gives him the truth. They were going to die. Zim finally admits his fear of death, and the fear of jumping off the boat.**

**Tada! See what happens in chapter 13! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Tada! Chapter 13!**

**The unlucky number. Too bad for Zim, Dizzy and Dib!**

**Alright, I won't give out any spoiles for this chapter, you'll just have to read it on your own!**

**Let's pray that Zim, Dib, Dizzy and Gir can make it out of this. Alive.**

**I don't own Invader Zim... Wait... No. **

**I **_**Do**_** own Dizzy. mmmK?**

**-**

Dib glanced to the ship's stern. Most of it was underwater.

"Zim... We don't have time for this! I can understand why you could be scared, and I am too! But jumping off may be the only way to save our lives."

"No!" Zim exclaimed. "I won't do it!"

"Stop it, Zim! You may not believe we can survive, but I do." Dib said, though he didn't completely believe it himself. "You can't give up so easily."

"Shut up, Dib human!"

"No, you shut up!" He yelled. "You're an idiot! Staying here insetad of saving your own life. You're pathetic." At that moment, Dib felt like he was Zim, yelling at Dib.

"Do not call me pathetic you stupid human!"

"That's enough!"

Dib and Zim froze. They looked to the person who had shouted back at them - Dizzy.

"I...I can't take the fighting anymore." She said. Her tears were dry. "We are w-wasting our time. We need...we need to get off the sh-ship..."

"You go!" Zim exclaimed, taking a step back. "I will not go!''

"Fine." Dizzy stated.

"What?!" Said Dib in shock. Was she giving up as well?

"Zim, staying on the ship is your choice-" Before Dizzy could finish, the three had noticed the ground was slowly titlting. They quickly held on to the nearby bench they were sitting on before.

"Dizzy, we need to get out of here! The boat is going under!" Dib shouted in a slightly paniced voice.

"Wait." She said. "Zim, staying on the ship is your choice. But you need to know something. If you choose to stay on this ship and die, then I'll have no choice but to stay on this ship with you."

There was a moment of silence. Of course, the people didn't stop screaming for their dear lives, but it seemed like the world had just stopped spinning for a few moments. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"...What?" Dib asked, in extreme confusion. "Dizzy, you can't..."

"I can't leave Zim. I just can't. Zim, you may think of me now as an annoying, pathetic, loudmouthed irken, and frankly, I'm okay with that. But no matter what you say, you will never get me to jump off this ship without you."

That's disgusting, Zim thought. Though he didn't say it aloud. He was shocked to know that someone would actually die to be with him. He never thought anyone would do anything like that at all for anyone... Well, maybe a human, but not an irken. Why did Dizzy believe there was a way to survive, anyway? There was no possible way... Was there?

"D-Dizzy... You can't stay..." Dib said quietly, in a weak voice. Dib was now torn between jumping off the ship to save his life, and staying on the ship, so he may possibly be sucked into the atlantic, just so he could be with his friends.

Ick... Did he just say '_friends?_' ...Ok, maybe they _were_ his friends... In an enemy sort of way.

"I... I am going to stay with Zim." She said. By the sound of her voice, Dib knew she was not going to change her mind.

"Alright." He agreed. Dib gulped. "Then I can't leave."

Now, Zim was confused. Why was the Dib worm staying. "Why?"

"I can't leave Dizzy." Dib almost blushed for even thinking of saying such a thing.

There was another dead silence. Zim felt very small. A feeling he had never had before. He would never say this, but two people he had _slowly _built bonds with were about to die because they couldn't live with themselves if he died. Well, except Dib, who is just staying for Dizzy. But still, they would stay. Could he... Could he be able to take that?

Suddenly, Zim grabbed Gir and motioned him to hang on to his back. He then grabbed Dizzy and Dib by their arms and began to make his way toward the bow of the boat.

"Zim, what are you doing?" Dizzy asked. Zim looked toward her.

"Heh! You don't think the almighty Zim was going to give up so easily, did you? Of course not!"

Finally, Dizzy was able to crack a smile. Even Dib wore a small grin. He should have known Zim's 'almighty' ego was bigger than his fear.

The began making their way to the bow. This wasn't over yet. There was still much to come.

-

_Let's sail away my darling_

_Let's sail across the stars_

_I'll hold you close_

_my darling_

_your dreams,_

_they are not far._

_Take hold of my hand, _

_my darling_

_Create a world of bliss_

_touch the skies and_

_feel the stars,_

_a world you can not miss._

_Close your eyes,_

_my darling,_

_feel the world around you,_

_feel it slowly vanish,_

_and all of your dreams come true._

The ship was slowly tilting. A huge crowd of people made their way to the bow of the ship, the side that was almost completely lifted from the water. The smiles on Zim, Dizzy and Dib's faces vanished, when they finally saw the expressions of horror on the people's faces. Babies were screaming, as were the mothers who didn't make it to a lifeboat. Screams could be heard below, where some people never made it out of their rooms. Children were crying because they could not find their parents. To Zim, this horror was more devastating than any blown up planet.

Probably because he was the one blowing them up. But still..

The four managed to squeeze through the crowd. Someone tried to kick Zim backward, nearly knocking Gir off his back. But they were able to hold on. Zim still clenched on to Dizzy and Dib's arms, being careful not to let go.

Zim had a new mission. This was no mission given to him by the Almighty Tallest, but a mission he gave to himself. His knew mission, was to make sure Dizzy and even the Dib human made it out of this alive. No matter what.

They finally made it to the tip of the bow. The bow was extremely high up, and the sight of the great fall almost made Zim fall backwards. His Irken organs pumped, like a heart beating fast with fear. There was no hiding the obvious fear from Dizzy and Dib. The fear stood out in everyone.

Zim stepped back. "I can't do it." He said. He shook his head. "No way." Zim released Dib and Dizzy's arms and held on to the railing. Dizzy stepped toward him and held his hand.

"Do not be afraid Zim." She said, giving him a fake smile. She was scared to death herself. "We will jump together."

"Dizzy," Zim said, "You are bleeding badly. And your skin is peeling off."  
"Exactly." She said. "There is nothing else it can do to us. If we may die right now, I want to thank you, for putting up with me all this time."

I think I am going to puke, Dib thought. But he must admit, it was rather sweet... In a sick alien way.

Dizzy began to cry again. Yet she still cracked a smile. She turned to Dib. "This may be it." She said quietly. Dib could barely hear her over the screams. Without thinking, Dib stepped forward, being careful not to slip, and hugged Dizzy warmly. Zim felt a tad bit of jelousy. Then, Dizzy turned to Zim and hugged him.

They agreed to hold hands and jump, in case of getting lost. Zim was not comfortable with holding the Dib worm's hand, so they stood side by side next to Dizzy. Carefully, they climbed onto the Ship's railing.

All of them took a deep breath.

And jumped.

The water was terribly cold. It was worse than before, back at the staircase. It was even worse with hundreds of people splashing and screaming in the water. It seemed like forever as they struggled to make it above the surface. They're entire bodies were numbed. Once they were above water, they were surrounded by screaming, petrified people. But none of them did they reconize.

Then Dib remembered. He accidentally let go of Dizzy's hand while they fell. He then knew they were seperated. Dib looked to the hundreds of people in the water. Finding two small people was going to be difficult-

Just then, Dib heard someone shout his name. It was faint, but he still heard it. He shouted back to it; "Dizzy?! Zim!! Where are you!" Then, he saw them. Cleverly, Zim placed Dizzy on his shoulders, allowing her to wave her weak, shaking arms in the air.

Gir was not moving at all.

Then, he saw something else. A large man swam over to Dizzy and Zim and attempted to cling to their tower of two. Zim splashed and gagged on the water as the man dunked Zim's body under the water. Dizzy had fallen from his shoulders.

Dib gathered the last of his strength and began swimming toward the desperate man. "Hey, get off of him!" Dib exclaimed. He finally made it to the man. Dib grabbed the man's shoulders and shoved him away from Zim. Zim desperately swam to the surface and caught his breath.

"Zim! Are you alright?" Dib asked. Wait, did he just ask that?

"Where is Dizzy?" Zim asked, ignoring Dib's question.

"I-I-I'm here.." Dizzy replied, slowly swimming closer to the three. Her entire body was numb. She could barely breath. Her skin burned in the water, as did Zim's.

Dizzy leaned on Zim's body. Zim made no effort to push her away. She was shaking terribly.

"Zim," Said Dib, knowing it was his turn to give directions. "We need to get away from the boat, _now._ If we don't, the boat will suck us down with it."

"Agreed, Dib worm." Zim said, holding on to Dizzy's body. He shook her. "Dizzy, wake up. We need to get out of here, we need to find... Dizzy?" Dizzy had passed out. Suddenly, Zim and Dib heard a very loud cracking noise. The water shook violently.

"Dib human, what is going on?!" Zim demanded, still holding on to Dizzy and Gir's bodies. Dib stared in horror as the ship's bow slowly plumited toward them.

_"The boat is breaking in half..."_

-

**End of chapter 13**

**Sorry it is taking so long for the boat to sink, but I do love a detailed story. And I hope you do, too!**

**This chapter in a nutshell: Dizzy tells Zim that she could never jump the Titanic without him, so she choses to stay. Then, Dib tells Dizzy that he could never leave her, so he stays. Zim is uncomfortable with this, so the takes the two by their arms and leads them to the bow, which is now almost straight up into the air. The three finally get themselves to jump the Titanic, and nearly get seperated after hitting the water. Now, to their horror, the Titanic is now splitting in half, causing the bow to plumit toward them.**

**Tune in for chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**At last...**

**The end...**

**Is **_**here.**_

**Welcome ladies and gents, to the final chapter of my story, "The Sinking Ship of Doom." I am really happy with all of the comments I recieved. I actually found it kind of difficult to Write a tragety, with a splash of humorous characters. I'm glad to know that I did pretty well with keeping most of the characters **_**in**_** character. Heh... That was kind of hard...**

**Now, let's read on and enjoy the final chapter!**

**Oh. and just so you know, ****there will be an epilogue.****So don't think you can relax, there is an after affect!**

**I don't own Invader Zim... Aw, come on people, after 13 chapters, you know that!**

**But I **_**do**_** own Dizzy. You don't. **_**I **_**do. So there.**

**-**

_Let's sail away my darling_

_Let's sail across the stars_

_I'll hold you close_

_my darling_

_your dreams,_

_they are not..._

The screaming had passed. It was now complete silence. Even the splashing water made no sound. It was as if you were in the middle of no where.

Zim was floating. Well, it seemed like it, anyway. It seemed impossible to move any part of his body. He knew he was awake, though he wished this was all a dream. He couldn't feel Dizzy's body in his arms anymore. All he could feel was the cold. The sting. The pain. No... not the pain you could feel when you got shot by lazers... A pain he couldn't heal... Zim felt it on the inside.

Zim had no idea what possible trageties could happen on earth. He knew this planet was horrible, but not like this. Zim had experienced some great mass destruction, but when you are actually part of the experience, it is truly terrifying.

A weak, frail voice finally spoke out into the dark silence. It didn't say anything, it just whimpered. Zim was so numb that he couldn't feel the cold hands touch his frozen cheek. He couldn't open his eyes, but he knew who was crying over him. But why could he only hear Dizzy? Where was Dib? And Gir?

He then remembered. The ship broke in two... The bow was plummeting toward them... And then... He couldn't remember anything else.

Now the whimpering was leveled to sobbing. Zim barely felt something lay on his stomache. He tried to open his mouth, but no luck. He wasn't dead, but he was afraid Dizzy would think so.

Now Dizzy's head leaned against Zim's chest. She shook from the freezing cold.

_"P-please wake up..."_ Zim heard her say. _"Please...Please w-wake up..." _

Zim didn't know how, but he was finally able to respond. In a very frail, cracked voice, he said, "_I'm awake."_

Dizzy carefully lifted her head from Zim's chest. Her skin was a very pale green. She had bags under her eyes, and her clothes were ruined. She was still bleeding slightly, but she covered the purple blood with her hands. At most parts of her body, her skin was almost completely peeled off.

"_Z-Zim..." _she said. "_You're alive..? I-I thought I'd lost you..." _ Dizzy was shocked to see Zim crack a small smile.

"_Heh... N-nobody can d-def-feat the a...almighty Zim..!" _He replied, weakly. Dizzy gave out a small giggle, but only for a moment. Afterwards, she looked out to the dark ocean, with a disturbed and scared look on her face. Zim was able to look around, to find that he was laying on a table, floating into the water. It was only him and Dizzy.

"Where's Dib... a-and... and G-Gir?" Zim asked, a little bit more strongly. Dizzy was quiet for a moment, then began crying in her hands. Zim regretted asking. He weakly lifted himself, and was still full of questions. "B-but... T-the ship.. It b-broke, didn't it? H-how... W-what h-happened?"

Dizzy lifted her face from her hands, still crying. "H-he saved us!" She cried out.

"W-who?" Zim asked. Suddenly, Dizzy stopped crying and glared at Zim.

"W-who do you think? Gir? O-of course n-not! D-Dib saved our lives.." She began crying again. "_H-he swam a-as fast as he could... But he didn't..."_

Zim suddenly stopped her. He moved toward Dizzy and held her as she cried. He didn't enjoy seeing an irken companion break down in front of him, but what was he to do? He hated to admit this, but Dib was right. She may be irken, but she was also a small girl.

He _hated _when Dib made sense. In fact, he _hated _that Dib saved his life. He _hated _the Titanic. He_ hated _that fat, greasy, burnt bacon eating human for telling him he needed to go on the Titanic. He hated the-

The brain. Zim finally remembered. He carefully reached into the pak, still holding Dizzy, and searched for it. It was there, safe and sound. He pulled the brain from his pak and stared at it. Dizzy looked up and noticed the brain.

"T-the... The brain?" She said, almost angrily. Inside, Zim was infuriated. This object caused all of this in the first place. He slowly stood up, balanced himself on the table, and threw the brain. He threw it as hard and as far as he could into the Atlantic. He watched as the brain slowly sank into deep darkness.

"Zim.." Said Dizzy. "T-the brain... That's what w-we came f-for..."

"I-I know." He said, still staring at the spot where the brain had sank. "D-Dizzy..."

Dizzy looked at him, questionally. "W-what is it?"

Zim didn't look at her. He just stared out into the Atlantic. Not that he could see anything, anyway. It was in the middle of the night, and it was pitch black outside. The Titanic was completely gone. Dead bodies floated in the ice cold water. A very disturbing sight.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. Dizzy was both shocked and confused. Those two words had never passed Zim's lips, she wasn't used to it.

_"..W-what?"_ she asked. Zim still didn't look at her. It was obvious he was embarassed to say. He had never apologized to anyone before.

"Th-this is my fault." He said. Zim sat back down, still not looking at Dizzy. He wasn't looking to the Atlantic anymore, e was now staring at the stars. "I should have never brought you here. I should never have even come here."

Dizzy moved toward Zim. He tried to move away, but she wouldn't let him. She wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his shoulder. Zim sat with her uncomfortably.

_"I'm glad you did..." _She said. Zim raised an invisable eyebrow.

"H-how can y-you say that?" Zim asked. "D-don't be stupid..."

"If you didn't c-come..." She said. "D-Dib wouldn't have survived."

Zim finally looked at her. "He _didn't _survive..."

"But you were th-there for h-him..." She said. "E-even if you didn't know it..."

Zim remembered when Zim and Dib talking on the ship. It was early in the morning, and the day before, Dizzy had a panic attack. They just began talking about the irken lullaby Zim had sung for Dizzy.

"You g-gave him someone to talk t-to." She continued. "E-even before we c-came onto the Titanic. Y-you both claimed t-to be enemies, but you b-both were something else. Y-you both b-bonded as enemies. M-maybe it's best if you r-remember Dib that way."

Zim considered this for a moment. Perhaps it _would_ be better if I remembered Dib as a worthy opponent, Zim thought. Maybe even... A friend? No. _Friend_ is a bit too strong. But close to it.

Truthfully, Dizzy did regret coming on this trip. But she knew it wasn't Zim's fault. She asked him, no, _begged _him to take her on the Titanic with him. She just wanted to be closer to him... Looks like she got more than she wanted.

Now voices filled the air. They called for any survivors in the water. Dizzy and Zim saw a light flash through the darkness. It was a life boat. Zim could not believe what he was seeing. He was _sure _he was going to die. But Dib... He _believed _that they would get out of this alive. Zim felt aweful. He didn't believe he could survive, but did. And Dib, he died even though he believed they were all going to survive. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel _fair. _And Zim knew it. Neverless, Zim swam to that life boat with Dizzy at his side. There was nothing he could do about it now. He had failed his mission to make sure everyone got out of this alive. He admitted his defeat to death, and climbed into the lifeboat with Dizzy. After the man holding the bright light finished looking for survivors, Dizzy wept as the dead bodies of the innocent floated by the life boat.

Zim moved next to her and quietly sang her a lullaby.

-

**New York, 8:15 a.m.**

After the _Carpathia _had rescued the lifeboats from the Atlantic, the survivors were safely transported to New York. To Dizzy and Zim's dissapointment, they hadn't seen Dib or Gir on the ship. They _did _see many unconcious people carried onto the ship, but that was it. Zim and Dizzy were now sitting on a bench at the New York's Port, with blankets covering them. Zim refused to eat anything, and so did Dizzy. All they could do is sit and think about everything that had happened in the past few days. Horrible memories. Zim and Dizzy _did _spot some strange glances from other people, since their disguises were now completely off. In order to keep anyone from asking questions, Zim and Dizzy covered their heads with the blankets given to them, like wearing a blue cloak. Dizzy and Zim never spoke since when they were on the life boat. Finally, Zim broke the silence.

"We didn't deserve to live."

Dizzy didn't mind Zim speaking for her, because he was right. They _didn't_ deserve to live. But then... Why were they there? Dizzy hadn't responded to Dib's statement. She only nodded. Though she was in extreme depression, she was finally calm. Until someone walked up to them both...

"_Wow, you guys look sick. Try drinking some soup."_

Immediently, Zim and Dizzy both looked up. There, to their shock and disbelief, stood a smiling, big headed boy. _Dib. _

Dizzy wasted no time jumping from her seat and hugging the boy with all of the strength she had left. Tears or joy and relief sprinkled down her cheeks. _"Dib...!" _She said. _"Y-y-you're a-alive!" _Dib chuckled at Dizzy's happiness. Zim just sat in awe, staring at the boy whom he thought was surely dead.

"How..." Was all that Zim could say. Dib turned to Zim, still smiling, and Dizzy still hugged him.

"I'm guessing you didn't see me on the _Carpathia, _did you? Well, I'm not suprised you didn't. You see, I was carried in on a mat before anyone else and was taken to an emergency room. I had such a serious case of hypothermia, that I passed out. Oh yeah, and I guess with the Titanic's bow slamming into my head kind of added on to it."

Zim chuckled, which soon turned into a laugh. Zim actually _laughed. _But not meniacally, in a sort of _joyful _manner. Dib was suprised to see that Zim was actually _happy_ to know that he was alive. Soon, Zim's laughter died down, and just left a smile on his face. "Seems that nothing can stop you from surviving, can it?" He said, almost in a disapointing tone. "But, of course, nothing could stop the almighty Zim, either!"

Dib chuckled. Zim was normal again, but somehow, not completely. He knew that this entire thing had caused a change in all of them.

Then, Zim heard a loud, squeaky laughed come from behind of Dib. He moved aside, and there sood _Gir._ He was still blind, since his eyes weren't that usual cyan color, just grey. But somehow, Gir was happier than ever to finally know that everything was safe. Gir threw himself onto Zim's lap and hugged him tightly. Zim didn't mind. He even chuckled at the sight of Gir safe... But he decided not to tell Gir everything that happened while he was blind. He didn't want to upset him.

"Don't worry, Gir," Zim said. "As soon as we get home, I'll fix your eyes." Another sqeaky laughter came from Gir. Then, ZIm turned to Dib.

"Why did you do that, Dib?" Zim finally asked. "It was pretty stupid of you to save us."

Dib smirked. "Just returning a favor." he said. "For you to stay behind back at the Titanic and unlock that gate for us, instead of saving yourself, was pretty stupid also."

Zim looked away form Dib. "_Gir convinced me..." _He mumbled. Finally, Dizzy let go of Dib. She walked up to Zim and kissed him on his forhead, then turned to Dib and did the same.

"You both saved my life." She said. "Thank you for putting aside your differences and sticking together."

"Just this once." Zim said, "Besides, it was all for the mission."

-

**And there it is! Finally, I can retire... (no, not really. Trust me, more stories will deffinetly be coming from me!) I have got to tell you all, ever since I started this story, it's been non-stop **_**Titanic. **_**Every day, that's all I could think about. I had to, anyway. To get myself into **_**the mood **_**to write about it. I really enjoyed writing this story!**

**Oh, yes. There **_**will**_** be an epilogue. So don't settle down just yet, we have to take a look into the aftermath!**

**Hehe, there will be NO "chapter in a nutshell" for this chapter. If you want to know what happens, read it yourself!**

**I appreciate all who commented and "stayed tuned", it means a lot to me. really. I didn't know how this story would turn out when I first wrote it. Glad to know it didn't bomb!**

**Oh yes, a final word - ****THE END!**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

After Zim, Dizzy, Gir and Dib escaped that horrifying disaster, they safely went home to their half - sane suburb. When Dib first stepped through his front door, he was suprised to find his father running to him and giving Dib a great hug. Of course, Gaz didn't hug him, in fact she even scolded him for going on the ship. But later on, Dib found that because Gaz scolded him for going on the Titanic, it also meant that she was glad that he was alright... Sort of. When Dib went back to school, everyone looked at him differently. They all still thought he was a freak and annoying, but there was something different about the look in their eyes. Maybe they were suprised to find him alive, maybe even wished he didn't make it. But Dib was glad to know that everyone, even Ms. Bitters acknowledged that he went aboard the Titanic, the supposedly _unsinkable_ ship, and survived. Some people even asked what it was like when the ship sank, but he refused to talk about it for awhile. He didn't want to even think about that horrible ship, and all of the people who died on it. Dib was glad that he was finally home. Oh yes, and Dib never went to agent Abdominal Snowbeast. He never even spoke to the Swollen eyeball organization ever again. He decided that yelling at them would do no good, and decided to forget about ever joining that organization. But of course, his paranormal investigations never ended.

As for Zim, Dizzy and Gir, they went back to the usual. Zim had Dizzy help with his plans to take over the world, and he fixed Gir's eyes. Once he did, Gir leaped onto Zim and gave him a big hug. Zim hardly minded, he missed Gir's stupidity. He never did tell Gir what really happened on the Titanic. It was for the best. But Zim trying to destroy the earth didn't last as long as expected. After the Titanic disaster, his planning slowed down. Dizzy never left Zim's side for the first few weeks, she was to shaken up. Zim was fine with it, he even let Dizzy stay over at his house sometimes, in case she was too scared to go to sleep by herself. She would comfortably sleep on the couch as Zim sung her an irken lullaby. In those days, Dizzy and Zim became closer, to where he didn't mind if she hugged him or sat with him at lunch. He was sometimes even glad she did, if he was having a bad day. Dizzy was also around Dib a lot, their bond was stronger as well. Dib knew that Dizzy was irken and she had to be destroyed, but... He also knew that they were both friends, and he couldn't destroy a friend. Zim got pretty jelous sometimes when Dizzy was with Dib instead of him, so he might usually yell at Dib or just take the chattery girl away from him, leaving Dib alone and confused.

To Zim's suprise, Dib sometimes even sat by Zim at lunch, and they'd talk about whatever. Dib was suprised at himself also, but something made him do it. Since Zim's plans had slowed down, they began to talk more, maybe even develop a friendship. They both still yelled a lot at each other, so it was a weird friendship. But after the Titanic sank, Dib and Zim were seen together a lot more than usual. Dizzy was glad to see that they were getting along more, and became a happy and independant girl again soon enough. But even though her happiness returned, she still had nightmares about those horrible memories. Zim and Dizzy's skin healed soon, Dib had to help them around most of the time. ZIm would usually refuse help, but Dib would just ignore him and give Zim bandages and ointment. Dizzy was thankful for the help and healed fast. Zim was confused as Dizzy healed faster than he did. "_Her happiness helps her heal herself_." Dib would say. "_Try being happy, Zim. It's better than always being angry."_

Zim didn't know why he was always angry. When he was planning to take over earth, he was a lot happier. Maybe it was the thought of him losing to this dreadful planet. "_You didn't lose," _Dizzy told him. "_You just realized that this planet has many troubles. Maybe it's just best if you left it be." _Zim considered this, and agreed. Although, that didn't stop him from causing some mischief. It always made him laugh whever he saw a human angry or sad or weakened. Dib knew Zim was irken, so he let Zim have some of his fun. But when things got too bad, he stepped in.

Zim, Dizzy and Dib never did talk about what happened on the Titanic, until one winters morning as they walked to Skool, Dib asked, "When are we ever going to talk about it?"

Zim and Dizzy immediently knew what he was talking about. "Well, what are we supposed to say?" Zim asked.

Dib shrugged. "I don't know... It just seems wrong that we survived, and all those people didn't."

Dizzy just stared at the ground. She was tired of crying over it.

"Hey Zim," Dib said. "You never told me why you went on the Titanic in the first place... You said you had evil plans, what were they?"

Zim looked up at Dib. He had gotten taller. Dib had outgrown his old trench coat, and was wearing a knew red one Dizzy gave him for 'Christmas'. Zim and Dizzy had also grown a few inches, but Dib seemed to have shot up faster than they did.

"We were to retreive something." Zim said. They were all now looking at each other on the snow covered sidewalk. "The brian of the black Tallest."

Dib gave Zim a look. He didn't remember Zim bringing a brain back to his house. "What happened to it?"

Zim sighed. What was he going to say? He threw it all away because of an _unfair _feeling he had? If he told Dib that, his creepy human _emotions_ would start to spurr around.

"I lost it." Zim replied. "When we jumped off the boat, it fell from my pak."

Dib knew Zim was lying. He'd always get this weird look in his eyes when he lied. He decided to let it go and act like he believed his lie. "Oh, okay." He said.

They began to walk again. Suddenly, Zim stopped. Dib and Dizzy looked back on his, and he was just staring into the sky.

"What's wrong, Zim?" Dizzy asked. Zim was quiet for a few moments, but then said,

"Dib worm, Zim shows his gratitude for you."

Dib gave Zim another look. It took him second to figure out that Zim was thanking him. He smiled. "Back at cha."

And their walk continued. After that day, none of them spoke about the Titanic again.


End file.
